Circuits that protective against undervoltages and overvoltages have been known for a long time.
The invention is based on the problem of devising a circuit arrangement for protecting electronic devices against incorrect logic voltages, wherein this circuit arrangement delivers increased protection against overvoltages, so that this circuit arrangement could also be used in multi-channel fail-safe systems that satisfy, for example, Performance Level “e” according to DIN EN ISO 13849.